


Puella Magica

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here, have a short story Magical Girl AU of Monochrome. It's simple and stupid...I just don't even know how to explain it. It's poorly written Magical Girl AU, or some shit like that.





	

Weiss woke up and she started to stretch as she felt the cool breeze through her bedroom window. Once she got done changing, she realized what time it was and rushed out of her house and rushed to school, skipping breakfast. She had barely made it to class, with some of them laughing at her. She sighed and turned in her paper that was due. Weiss looked over to the girl she had a crush on, he name was Blake, she never really talked to anyone, which drew Weiss to her. She sighed, not even bothering to ask her about anything.

Weiss then heard a loud crash outside. She knew exactly what it was about, some evil demon was coming to terrorize the city. She got up and yelled that she had to go to the bathroom, which was blatant lie. She rushed to the roof top and saw the ruffian. Weiss took a deep breath in and let it out. She tried to concentrate on this. There was always a woman, a pretty woman, nonetheless, that always helped her. Every time she saw her, she couldn't help be nervous, she had troubles thinking properly. 

"Ah, look at who it is. Little Miss Ice Queen," the ruffian said. 

"Halt, you fiend! What are you planning on doing here," Weiss yelled. 

"I'm planning on blowing up the school!" 

"How could you?! What about them learning about everything!? And the destruction of property!?" 

"Why should I care? This school never cared about my learning! So I'm going to blow it up! Muahahahah!" 

Weiss took a deep breath and exhaled. She took out her wand and pointed it at her enemy. They fought and fought, but Weiss was not having any luck. Out of no where, a Belladonna flower hurt the enemy. The woman that Weiss was nervous around, showed up. She got up, and stumbled over hurt feet, it happened for a few seconds until she helped her. 

"It's okay Ice Queen," she said. 

"Miss Kitty," Weiss asked. 

"Damn you Miss Kitty! You'll pay for this," the ruffian yelled, attacking Blake. 

Blake had dodged the attack and stood behind Weiss. She then put her hands on her shoulders. Weiss became even more nervous, even after her whispering something in her ear. 

"You can do it, now finish them." 

"O-Okay." 

"I believe in you." 

Weiss held her wand above her head and started to spin around in a circle. She sighed and carefully thought of her words. 

"ICE ATTACK!" 

The person was frozen to oblivion and the two defused the bomb and properly disposed of the bomb. 

"You did it, Ice Queen. I knew you could do it," Blake said, giving a kiss on her a cheek and disappeared. 

Weiss' cheeks became a deep red. "I, uh, thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a short story Magical Girl AU of Monochrome. It's simple and stupid...I just don't even know how to explain it. It's poorly written Magical Girl AU, or some shit like that.


End file.
